Best Kisser
by ruiiko
Summary: Beast Boy is always so full of himself. In his eyes, He was the best boyfriend, and the best kisser ever. He tries to get Raven to admit it, but is surprised when he hears otherwise. "You are the best kiss I've gotten... from a guy." Raven admits, as she looks away, her eyes connecting with Starfire from across the room.


**Okay this one was really fun to write. Enjoy! **

* * *

Raven had been stuck on the last paragraph of her book for the past few moments. She tried to continue reading on, but it was hard to when a green idiot was babbling his mouth off right next to her. When she was being tapped and poked at from every inch, or the green fool that was her boyfriend kept leaning against her. She tried to zone him out-she usually managed to zone him out, and he would eventually give up bothering her, but today he was more persistant than ever.

He had been babbling on about what a good boyfriend he thought he was... how much he loved Raven. At first it was kind of enderaring, but his huge ego made him continue to talk, leading him to brag about what a stud he was, or that he was the best kisser-bragging about how he made Raven fall in love with him. She sighed to herself-this idiot was her boyfriend. How he managed to make her fall for him, she was still clueless about. But she stuck with him.

She cared about him-she really did, but in times like this, all she wanted for him to do is _shut up. _

With an exasperated sigh, she projected her powers onto the green boy, darkness wrapping around his figure, pushing him away from the empath. "Hey!" He gasped. She just smirked, finally being able to return to her book. She had heard enough from Beast Boy for one day.

Beast Boy managed to crawl back to her, after he was released. He had feared her powers for quite a while-but being in a relationship with the empath, he had learned to deal with her powers. He rarely feared them now-just thought of them as a nuissance in situations like this. "You're no fun today, Rae." Beast Boy pouted, crossing his arms.

She chuckled, turning a page of her book. "And you're full of yourself today." She commented blandly.

Beast Boy just quirked his lips to the side, eyeing her. "There's nothing wrong with that. After all-I am the best boyfriend ever." He paused, leaning over her, his head resting on her shoulder as he smiled up to her. "Right?" He tempted.

Raven smiled slightly. "Sure, Gar. If it helps you sleep at night."

Beast Boy frowned. He had grown accustom to her powers-he had not yet mastered dealing with her level of sarcasm and witty comments. He gave a short puff. "Okay, whatever. But you can't deny, I'm the best kisser. Right?"

Raven did nothing to humour him, this time. No smiles or laughter, not even a sigh. Her eyes stayed glued to her book. This annoyed Beast Boy slightly-he was the best kisser! Right? Well, deny it she might, he knew the truth. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

And maybe she didn't. Raven could actually be quiet affectionate, but if there was one thing she was, it was stubborn. Beast Boy could accept that. But he wouldn't let her get off about it until she admitted how much of a good kisser he was!

"C'mon, Rae, just admit it." Beast Boy spoke, a little more seriously this time. His head rested on her shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around the empath. She was stiff, but slowly melted into him. "Admit what, exactly?..." She asked quietly, half as though she wasn't interested, or wasn't paying attention.

"Just that I'm the best kisser you've ever kissed!" He laughed, leaning upward to place a kiss on her cheek, but she put a hand up infront of him. He kissed her hand, anyways. Raven sighed, pulling her hand away from, and he swore he could see her cheeks growing a slight shade of pink. And she was silent.

'_Score.' _Beast Boy thought he had won this round. He was right! A speechless, blushing Raven always meant he had done something right. And that something was making her realise that he was the best kisser.

But what she said after-wards shocked him.

"...You are the best kiss I've got from a guy." She admitted, more silently. Her voice still sounded as though she wasn't interested.

"You mean best kiss in general, right?-" He paused for a moment, her words actually registering in his mind. His mouth dropped. "W-what?" He wondered.

Raven glanced up from her book for the first time in the past half hour, and looked at Beast Boy for a moment. Then, her eyes scanned the room, until they landed on a small group consisting of Robin, Cyborg and... Starfire. Her eyes locked on the alien girl, and her cheeks turned even more red. Sensing where her gaze was focused on, Beast Boy followed her gaze to his golden friend. His jaw dropped even further. "_Starfire?" _He wondered in disbelief, looking back to his girlfriend.

Sensing that eyes were on her, Starfire turned around to see her two friends gawking. Or well, Beast Boy gawking. Raven just stared, and upon gaining her gaze, she smiled to the friendly alien. A smile grew on Starfire's face, as she waved to the empath with a giggle.

Raven waved back, remembering all of their girls nights out. All of the times Starfire had gotten curious as to what it would feel like to kiss someone of the same gender-and all the times Raven had obliged into letting her find out. All of the times they exchanged kisses just for the heck of it. On Tamaran, it was considered normal for others to exchange affectiones of love, and the one way it was possible for those of Tamaranean to learn a language was to kiss one on the lips. It was different on Earth bound, and at first, Starfire didn't understand.

She had a better understanding of it, now, and she really seemed to enjoy doing so.

Raven couldn't say she disagreed, either.

"_Raven," _Beast Boy's voice was shallow, as her grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. _"You... _and... _Starfire?_" He sounded as if he was in shock.

Raven just tilted her head in confusion. "What?" She looked into his eyes, a mixture of confusion and shock, and maybe even hurt. She smiled then, as she reached out to ruffle his hair. "

"Don't worry. This was all before you and I started dating." She winked, and got up from her seat on the couch.

Beast Boy just sat there in shock, as he watched her walk away.


End file.
